Elle voulait juste se sentir femme
by Ysalyne
Summary: A bord du Passeur d'Aurore, Lucy est dévastée. Elle voudrait tant se débarrasser de cette image de bébé, de petite sœur qui la suit partout. Qui, mais qui à bord de ce bateau, voudrait bien la regarder, l'aimer comme une femme ?


- Elle voulait juste se sentir femme -

**Personnages : Lucy Pevensie ; Caspian X**

**Contexte : A bord du Passeur d'Aurore, Lucy est dévastée. Elle voudrait tant se débarrasser de cette image de bébé, de petite sœur qui lui suit partout. Qui, mais qui à bord de ce bateau voudrait bien la voir, l'aime comme une femme ?**

**Rating : T**

Lucy s'accrochait au bastingage de toutes ses forces, bien décidée à y rester agrippée malgré la pluie qui malmenait son corps frêle et transit. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être une autre, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se débarrasser de cette image de bébé, de petite sœur, qui lui collait à la peau. Elle avait seize ans, bon sang de bon soir ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte sur ce fichu rafiot ?

Etait-ce vraiment compliqué ? De voir qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir désirable ? Apparemment trop pour les hommes qui l'entouraient et qui l'avaient vue grandir. Que lui avait répondu Edmund quand elle lui avait demandé si elle était belle ? « Tu es belle parce que tu es ma petite sœur Lucy. Et ça ne changera jamais. » Avait-il vraiment crut que cette phrase l'avait rassurée ? Et bien non ! Elle avait envie qu'il la regarde comme un homme l'aurait fait, et pas comme un grand frère !

Lucy leva la tête vers le ciel sombre couvert de nuages noirs et de lourdes gouttes d'eau virent s'écrasées sur ses joues où se mêlaient pluie et larmes camouflées. Susan n'avait sûrement jamais ressentie ça, elle. Susan la Douce. Susan la Belle. Susan la Parfaite. Susan, que tout le monde aime, que tout le monde veut, que tout le monde respecte et écoute. Susan, sa sœur, sa confidente. La source de sa plus profonde jalousie. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle la détestait.

C'était toujours elle qui était devant, toujours elle qu'on mettait dans la lumière. Et Lucy ? Et bien Lucy, elle retrait en retrait, dans le rôle de la petite à protéger qu'on lui attribuait toujours. Elle en avait assez. Assez de souffrir, assez de se torturer l'esprit pour toutes ses histoires. Elle voulait juste qu'on l'aime autrement.

« Lucy ? C'est vous ? »

Un appel étonné la fit se retourner et son visage déformer par la tristesse rencontra la lumière d'une torche. Depuis l'intérieur de sa cabine, Caspian la regardait avec incompréhension. Que faisait-elle toute seule, sous la pluie, à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? Et puis, il vit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Et puis, il vit ses lèvres tremblantes qui retenaient ses sanglots.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y jeta. Frigorifiée, trempée, et pleurant à chaud de larmes sur son épaule. Lucy s'accrochait à la veste du jeune homme comme elle l'avait fait pour la rambarde quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Tout dans cette étreinte la rassurait. L'odeur si familière de parchemin et de cuir qui lui tenait au corps, ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour de ses épaules agitées de soubresauts, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Chuchotant doucement à son oreille, Caspian parvint à refermer la porte de sa cabine et éteindre la torche tout en gardant Lucy dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, debout au beau milieu de la cabine de Caspian, le feu des torches allumées ci-et-là réchauffant et rassurant la jeune fille qui finit par se calmer.

Caspian se détacha enfin d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qui l'avait tracassée au point de sortir sur le pont une nuit de tempête... Doucement, et sans un mot, il assit la jeune fille dans son fauteuil et lui offrit un verre d'eau et sa compagnie, à défaut de pouvoir lui proposer une tasse de thé au coin d'une cheminé.

« Lucy... Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement, le plus doucement possible.

La jeune reine leva vers lui ses yeux noisettes. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ? Qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un la traite enfin comme une femme ? Qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un l'embrasse ? Lui fasse l'amour ? Lui dise qu'il l'aime ? Aurait-elle la force d'assumer ce désir brûlant d'être enfin belle aux yeux d'un homme ?

« Lucy... retenta Caspian. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout me confier, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lucy hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Caspian était comme son grand frère. Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être même aurai-il été son beau-frère. Mais la destin en avait décidé autrement pour lui et Susan...

« Êtes-vous toujours amoureux de ma sœur, Caspian ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qu'elle vit rougir, se troubler. Bien sûr ! Susan, ou Celle-Que-Tout-Les-Hommes-Désirent ! Être Susan, voilà son rêve. Devant elle, Caspian semblait plonger dans des souvenirs que lui seul pouvait atteindre.

« Je le crois, finit-il tout de même pas répondre. Les temps passés avec votre sœurs ont été aussi courts qu'intenses. J'étais jeune. C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux. Et un premier amour ne s'oublie pas, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répliqua sombrement Lucy en baissant, mécontente que ses tourments ressurgissent si vite dans la conversation.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La jeune fille se concentra sur le verre en cristal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle était jalouse, en particulier de sa sœur, et cette jalousie lui faisait tellement mal... parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais vraisemblablement, la jalousie était un trait de caractère incontournable des Pevensie.

« Je... Personne n'a jamais été amoureux de moi. » lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce, en sachant tout de même pertinemment que se confier à quelqu'un ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Et manque de chance pour lui, c'était Caspian qui se trouvait là. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une peine de cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on aime et qu'on est aimé en retour. J'ai seize ans et je n'ai jamais embrassée un garçon de ma vie. J'ignore ce que les autres ont de plus que moi, j'ignore ce que j'ai de moins que toutes les autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que personne ne veut de moi, personne ne m'aime !

- Votre frère, votre sœur, votre famille... moi... nous vous aimons Lucy...

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Lucy leva ses yeux vers un Caspian complètement désoeuvré. Consoler des jeunes filles en mal d'amour ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes, mais tant pis pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait tant insisté au point qu'elle lui révèle se qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Ca n'a rien à voir... Vous m'aimez... mais comme un frère ! M'avez-vous déjà regardée comme une femme, Caspian, et non pas comme la petite sœur que vous n'avez jamais eu ? J'en ai assez de me regarder chaque jour dans la glace en ne voyant qu'une gamine, incapable de se rendre désirable, incapable d'inspirée autre chose que de l'amitié à son entourage ! Je... je ne veux pas... » Sa voix se brisa et elle prit son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis jalouse... et pourtant, je le suis. Encore et toujours, la jalousie me ronge ! Un rien me fait m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Susan... Susan est si belle, si... parfaite. J'aimerais tellement lui ressembler. J'aimerais tellement que les gens me regardent comme ils la regardent. Je voudrais... je... je... je ne sais plus ! »

Tête basse, Lucy regardait ses pieds alors que de nouvelles larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se trouvait tellement idiote à dire ça. Tellement puérile. Elle ne voulais même pas voir la réaction de Caspian. L'entendre parler de Susan avait dut le refaire divaguer, et elle ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux à quel point il pensait à sa sœur. Elle voulais juste... entendre sa voix, même s'il lui disait des mots rassurants qu'il ne pensait pas. Elle avait juste besoin d'entendre des mots tendres de la part de quelqu'un...

Mais rien ne vint. Lucy se demanda même s'il c'était endormis, alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur. Elle sanglotait ainsi depuis maintenant quelques minutes et il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il la consoler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune personne ne intéressait à son malheur ?

Les yeux brûlant d'avoir trop pleurer, la gorge sèche, honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée allée, Lucy se leva sans un regard en arrière et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Caspian la retint :

« Lucy... vous n'avez rien à envier aux autres femmes. »

La main de la jeune fille se crispa sur la poignée de la porte et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pour la rassurer, tout simplement, car tel était son rôle de grand frère ? Ou était-il sincère ?

« Lucy, regardez moi. »

Deux mains puissantes mais douces vinrent se posées sur ses épaules et la retourna vers les yeux bleus de Caspian qui la regardait tendrement... mais avec une pointe d'affolement et d'autre chose...

« Lucy vous êtes... vous êtes une _femme_ merveilleuse ! Vous... vous êtes reine de Narnia ! Vous combattez des armées de minotaures et de géants ! Vous avez chevauché le grand Aslan lui même ! Vous êtes une élue, une fille d'Eve, une sauveuse ! »

Loin de la calmer, ces mots la piquèrent au vif et Lucy se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait ? Comme une tueuse de géant, comme une élue ? Pas comme une amie ou comme une fille attachante à part entière, non ! Juste comme celle que tout le monde voyait. Celle qu'elle était en apparence, en surface.

« Alors je suis reine, et c'est tout ce qui importe ? Mes titres, mes exploits... Je ne suis _merveilleuse_ que grâce à tout cela...

- Vous êtes sensible, la coupa Caspian en la rattrapant par les épaules. Vous êtes juste, douce, compréhensive, courageuse. Vous êtes belle, timide, ouverte, drôle... jalouse... Vous êtes une personne formidable et si vous croyez que personne ne vous aime alors ouvrez les yeux ! Partout où vous passé, les hommes murmurent ! Partout où vous êtes, les gens louent votre charme et votre bienveillance ! Vous ne voyez pas à quel point vous êtes un être exceptionnel que chacun voudrait pouvoir compter parmi ses amis !

- C'est bien tout ce que je suis pour ses gens... une amie ! chuchota Lucy les larmes aux yeux. Mais qui me voit comme une femme désirable ? Qui aurait envie de me prendre dans ses bras ? Et pas comme on le fait avec une enfant, mais comme on le fait avec une _femme_. »

Caspian fixa la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, tremblante, et les larmes menaçant d'inondées à nouveau son beau visage. Ne se rendait-elle vraiment pas compte... D'un geste tendre, il glissa une main son son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Lucy en frémit.

« Vous _êtes_ désirable, Lucy. Vous _êtes_ belle, et n'importe qui aurait envie vous prendre dans ses bras. N'importe qui aurait envie de... je... »

Il s'arrêta net et Lucy tenta désespérément de se détourner de ces yeux bleus qui l'appelaient, de ces lèvres qui l'attiraient. Et il s'approchait lentement, très lentement. Lucy sentait son cœur palpiter contre sa poitrine. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle était plaquée contre la porte de la cabine de Caspian, alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, de plus en plus prêt, réduisant l'espace entre leur bouche... Et pourquoi était-elle tant hypnotisée par ses lèvres ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ?

Caspian s'arrêta à quelques centimètre d'elle et posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents dans son esprit, Lucy tremblait. Mais ce n'était de froid, de honte, de tristesse. La bouche entrouverte, elle ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'était les yeux du jeune homme prêt, si prêt d'elle...

C'était la première qu'elle voyait le désire enflammer le regard d'un homme. La première fois que quelqu'un l'approchait et la touchait avec envie. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur dans son ventre, la première fois qu'elle avait autant envie de se blottir contre le corps de quelqu'un.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du gémissement qui s'échappa d'elle quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son cou, et elle ne comprit pas d'où venait ces frissons qui la traversaient et la secouaient au point qu'elle devait s'accrocher à Caspian pour ne pas s'écrouler quand sa bouche descendit le long de sa gorge. Elle réalisa très bien, cependant, que les soupires qu'elle retenait étaient dut aux mains qui parcouraient son dos, ses haches, qui frôlaient sa poitrine et ses fesses, comme si elles avaient peur de la brusquer.

Lucy s'agrippa au col de la veste de Caspian et passa ses mains presque inconsciemment derrière sa nuque, s'y accrochant encore plus fort que précédemment. Elle sentit son corps musclé se presser d'avantage contre le sien, mince, fragile... et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Avec lenteur, Caspian remonta ses baisers jusqu'à sa machoire. Il embrassa sa joue, son menton, la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis, pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs caresses, il planta ses yeux bleus rendus noirs de désir dans les siens.

« Si vous ne voulez pas... Il faut me le dire maintenant Lucy. Après, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter... »

Lucy observa l'homme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il haletait, et se retenait visiblement de lui sauter dessus. Mais avait-elle réellement envie d'aller plus loin ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Juste un « continuez » ou un « ne vous arrêtez pas » aurait suffit. Mais comment exprimer le désir qui s'était emparé d'elle ?

Etonnée par son audace, Lucy attrapa le visage de Caspian et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle goûta ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son premier baiser... Emporté par un élan passionné, le jeune homme la souleva de terre avec force. La jeune reine se laissa faire, et, transportée par des vagues de désir brûlantes, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était étendue sur la couche de son amant. Timidement, elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme allongé au-dessus d'elle.

Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever par saccades, son cœur palpiter étrangement vite aussi. Son souffle irrégulier et plus rauque q'à l'ordinaire caressait chaque parcelle de son visage. Lentement, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle faisait, Lucy passa des doigts tremblants sur le col de la veste de Caspian et la tira en arrière. Le jeune homme déglutit et finit d'enlever lui-même son manteau.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, les deux amants ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, tout leurs gestes étaient lents, timides. Lucy ferma les yeux lorsque Caspian replongea dans son cou en entreprenant de défaire les liens qui retenaient fermée sa chemise blanche, immaculée. Elle gémit même quand ses lèvres douces descendirent jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : qu'il l'embrasse, encore et encore. Qu'il ne s, jamais, que cette nuit dure une éternité. Car dans ses bras, Lucy se sentait enfin femme.


End file.
